


После битвы

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: — И ты мне ещё предлагал с собой не сравнивать, — весело фыркает Наруто, вызывая слабую улыбку в ответ. — Ну да, мне до твоих развалин ещё далеко!
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	После битвы

**Author's Note:**

> Где-то после первых битв с Оцуцуки, но не она.  
> Просто Саске и Нару сражались вместе

Саске устало усаживается на землю и опирается спиной на что-то, похожее на камень. То ли выжил случайно после их битвы, то ли образовался — этот противник очень уж любил швыряться чем-то каменным — не так важно, в общем-то, как то, что ему стоит подкопить чакру. Надо же как-то домой вернуться.  
— И ты мне ещё предлагал с собой не сравнивать, — весело фыркает Наруто, вызывая слабую улыбку в ответ. — Ну да, мне до твоих развалин ещё далеко!  
— Сам ты старая развалина, усуратонкачи, — позволяет себе откровенно детский ответ Саске и улыбается шире, пока в глазах Наруто пляшут голубые искры веселья.  
— Ну вы, люди, и развалины! — неожиданно вмешивается в диалог Курама, и они дружно закатывают глаза, не переставая глупо улыбаться. — Тридцать с хвостом лет, а уже во что превратились! Берите с меня пример: лет намного больше, а всё ещё молод и не разваливаюсь!  
— Э, нет, я с Наруто соперничаю, а не с песком древности, — негромко смеётся Саске под возмущённый свист хвостов в своей голове и хохот самого Наруто.  
— Все вы так! Сначала песок древности, а потом "Курама, дай чакру, мы переместиться никуда не можем!"! — весело скалится демон под заливистый смех, пока Саске фыркает, тщетно пряча свой.  
— Курама, дай чакру, а то Саске сейчас развалится! — поддерживает шутку Наруто, после чего и сам лис заливается громким хохотом, явно довольный до невозможности. — Вон, с него уже песок сыпется!  
Наруто даже что-то отряхивает с его одежды — похоже, и правда песок, — после чего они втроём просто смеются, расслабляясь после долгого и сложного боя. А потом тот просто садится рядом, откидываясь назад, и протягивает руку.  
— Бери. У меня ещё много, должно хватить.  
Саске фыркает, но ловит ладонь в свою и потихоньку берёт чужую чакру, что тепло и знакомо разливается по его каналам, грея. Внутри него остатки когда-то ледяной чакры моментально смешиваются с новой, будто приветствуя. Это бы не прокатило, будь рядом кто другой, но Наруто... они и правда ближе, чем...  
— Мы и правда ближе, чем родственники, — задумчиво вторит ему Наруто, сжимая руку в ответ и рассматривая обе ладони вместе.  
— Прекрати подслушивать мои мысли через чакру, — моментально фыркает Саске, однако не спеша отгородиться от того, как старался когда-то. Сейчас он почти как на ладони со всеми мыслями и чувствами, как и наоборот — так что оба знают, что ворчит Саске больше из гордости, чем реального желания выкинуть из своей головы.  
— Как будто ты не знаешь, что я этого не могу, — знает. Наруто не умеет контролировать доставшееся от Ашуры умение понимать других людей через столкновение чакр. Возможно, именно так он спасает тех, кто озлоблен от одиночества — Саске, Гаару, Обито...  
— Да, это похоже обычно на те случаи с Обито и тобой, — легко соглашается с ним Наруто, явно улыбаясь. — Как будто я могу видеть маленького несчастного ребенка, которому надо помочь. Но почему ты думаешь, что это от Ашуры?  
— Он же как-то собирал людей вокруг себя. Почему бы не похожим образом? Увидеть суть человека и помочь ему?  
— Тогда бы он не поссорился с Индрой!  
— Как будто тебе в битвы со мной помогало... — еле слышно отвечает Саске, всё ещё чувствуя немного вину за прошлые слова. Конечно, вряд ли бы они смогли победить, если бы он не ушёл к Орочимару. Но всё же...  
— Но всё же в итоге же помогло, — тепло Наруто вновь греет его изнутри и снаружи, как будто говоря: "Забудь ты уже. Я давно простил тебя, ещё до того, как ты попросил!"  
Где-то там, глубоко внутри маленький Саске давно обнимает маленького же Наруто, счастливо улыбаясь и греясь в преисполненных любви руках. Взрослый же просто улыбается, зная, что ему ещё многое надо сделать, чтобы будущие реинкарнации не смогли также ссорится, как их прошлые.  
— Пошли, — он осторожно прекращает приём чакры, пока в риненган возвращаются запятые. — У нас ещё прорва дел.


End file.
